


Purrfect

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Pining, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len's new pet is more than he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you going to pout all night?”

Len’s jaw clenched, but he ignored the question. He wasn’t pouting. He was just… annoyed. He had been gone for four months. The least Scarlet could do was show up to the heist Len had planned specifically to let him know his coolest nemesis was back in town.

“You know, now that I think about it, no one’s seen the Flash for a couple of weeks,” Lisa continued. “The other one, Flash Jr, has been zipping around, but not the original.”

Len tensed. “What do you mean? He’s disappeared, or just out of town?”

Lisa shrugged as she finished boxing the gems from the heist. She taped the box shut and slid it toward him. “How would I know?”

Len grabbed the box and shoved it into the space beneath the floor before replacing the trap door and covering it with an old tarp. He and Lisa stacked a dozen old cardboard boxes of moth-eaten clothes and dusty books on top to conceal the space. 

“How many times have we gone over this?” he asked her with exasperation. “Knowing our enemy is part of what makes us successful.”

Lisa snorted. “And your little crush has nothing to do with it?”

Len shot her a glare, his lips thinned into a tight line. He turned and began walking toward the back door, intent on making his way to the closest bar and having a drink or five. Three feet from the door he saw a shadow move off to his left. Len’s hand immediately went to the grip of his cold gun. Lisa, seeing his action, quickly pulled her gold gun free and began moving deeper into the shadows of the building.

Len slowly moved toward the cluster of metal shelving, eyes and ears alert for trouble. He was nearing the first shelf when he heard some sort of gravelly chirping sound. A shiver went up his spine and he sent Lisa a warning look. Further back something moved, knocking several small paint tins fell to the floor. Len and Lisa both jumped back as a small form streaked past them, racing across the room and slipping through a small space between a stack of old doors and the wall. 

“Was that a cat?” Lisa asked with distaste.

Len frowned and walked across the room. He knelt down beside the doors and peeked into the space. Large eyes shone brightly in the darkness. Len slowly held out a hand. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said gently. “Come here, kitty.”

“Are you nuts?” Lisa hissed. “You are not seriously going to touch some dirty stray!”

Len shot her a glare, but quickly turned back when the cat hesitantly bumped the tips of his fingers with it’s nose. He wiggled his fingers and the cat inched forward until he was able to brush it’s ears. A few seconds passed and the cat crept forward a little more. Len’s eyes widened when he got a better look at it. It was like no other cat he had ever seen. 

The fur was gray with black rosettes all along it’s sides and a thick black streak down it’s spine. Black lines also went from the top of it’s head down to it’s nose. It’s eyes were bright green with flecks of brown and gold and seemed too large for it’s face. It’s ears were black with three white dots. The cat slowly crawled forward until it’s head was resting on his bent knee and it’s thick, fluffy, black ringed tail was curling around it’s feet.

Len smiled and carefully reached down to lift the cat into his arms before standing up. “Hello, little one. You’re gorgeous.” The cat blinked at him before burying it’s face in the crook of his elbow. 

Lisa sniffed and crossed her arms. “I’m not cleaning up after it. And it better not shed on anything of mine!”

Len rolled his eyes and began walking toward the door again. “I’ll take it to my apartment.”

“Fine,” she said giving a small shudder. “It probably has fleas, you know. Or worms.”

Len paused when he got to his bike and realized he had a small problem. How was he going to get the cat to his place on his bike? The cat looked up when they stopped moving. It blinked a couple of times before suddenly jumping out of his arms. Before Len could make a grab for it, it nimbly jumped up onto the bike and began sniffing at the side bag where he usually stored his gun. Len watched with amazement as the cat squeezed under the flap. Len lifted the flap and looked down at the creature curled up in the bottom. It blinked up at him twice before tucking it’s head under it’s tail.

Lisa mounted her bike and started it up. “Have fun with your pussy,” she teased.

Len rolled his eyes at her crude attempt at humor before putting on his helmet and getting on the bike. He started the engine, making sure the sudden noise and vibrations didn’t startle the animal. It didn’t even tense. Len was intrigued but decided his curiosity could wait until he got home. The ride only took fifteen minutes usually, but Len made a quick stop at the nearest big block store. He was a little worried about leaving the cat alone outside in the bag, so he hurried to grab some cat litter, a few cans of food and, on impulse, a little yellow catnip mouse. When he got back to the bike the cat was sitting on the seat cleaning it’s tail. Seeing him, it slid back into the bag.

“Either you’re really well trained or you can read minds,” he murmured softly. “You’re definitely not a normal cat, though.” Len secured the bag of supplies to the bike and got on. He lifted the flap to look down into those strange bright eyes. “Don’t make me regret this,” he warned.

The cat blinked twice before curling back up in a ball. Len smirked and started the bike again. He was tired and still a bit worried about the Flash’s disappearance. He’d think more about all this once he got some rest.


	2. Identity Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len learns the truth about his new pet.

Len yawned widely as he stretched his arms over his head. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand while reaching out to pet the cat with the other, only to have the animal scurry out of reach, ears flat against it’s head. He blinked a couple of times before exhaling loudly. “You’re pretty skittish this morning,” he accused.

The cat blinked and made some sort of chittering sound before slowly sliding off the end of the bed and slinking away. Len stood and headed to the bathroom with a shake of his head. Once he was clean, dressed and more awake he made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and forage for something to eat. It had been a while since he stayed here last, so there wasn’t much beyond a few frozen dinners and some canned ravioli. 

“You know, your food looks better than mine,” Len grumbled, opening a can of Friskies mariner’s catch and dumping it on a saucer. The cat crawled forward and cautiously sniffed the food before taking a mouthful. Len felt just a little disgruntled that it kept watching him suspiciously. He’d rescued it, after all. Shouldn’t it be more grateful? “Well, that’s a cat for you,” he muttered, heating up some ravioli for himself.

He sat down to eat but paused when the cat jumped up onto the table. “Sorry, kitty, but only humans at the table,” he said, reaching for it. The cat flattened itself before quickly swiping a paw at the pepper shaker, knocking it over. “Hey!”

The cat quickly pushed it off the table and onto the floor. Len huffed and stood to grab the broom but froze when he turned back and saw what the cat was doing. Pepper was scattered in a wide area and the cat was awkwardly scratching at it. For a moment he thought it was just playing until recognizable letters began to form. Len crouched down and looked from the cat to the mess and back.

“Well, damn,” he whispered. The word ‘Barry’ was shaky but unmistakable. “That you, Scarlet?”

The cat sat on it’s back end and nodded it’s head. Len swiped a hand down his face. “I guess this is why you’ve been missing, huh?” 

That got him another nod. Len stared at him for a moment. “Does you team know?” 

A side-to-side shake answered him. Len sighed and straightened back up. “Okay. Well, let me eat and I’ll take you to them.”

Barry seemed satisfied with that arrangement because he began using his tail to sweep at the mess, pushing it into a pile. “At least you’re neat,” he said, sitting down again. 

***

The ride to STAR Labs went much the same way the ride to his apartment went. Barry curled up in the bag and slept the whole way. Len parked behind the lab and, with Barry in his arms, snuck in through one of the many side entrances he had scoped out in the past. When he neared the cortex he could hear what sounded like an argument, so he hung back to eavesdrop.

“Joe, we’re doing everything we can, but we don’t even know what we’re looking for!” Caitlin said firmly. 

“Dad, I’m sure that Barry’s fine. You know he’s smart. He’s probably trying to figure out a way to get back to us,” Iris said gently.

“All I know,” Joe snapped loudly, “is that my son has been missing for 18 days and no one seems to have the faintest clue what happened!”

Len squared his shoulders and stepped into view. “I might be able to help with that,” he smirked.

Len secretly loved seeing the Flash team off-kilter. Well, as long as he was the cause, anyway. Ramon immediately dove under the computer console. Snow ‘eeped’ and took a couple of steps back. Miss West gasped and grabbed onto her father’s left arm while the Detective grabbed his gun with his right. There was also a young black man in the room, looking at Len with wide eyes. From the outfit he was wearing, Len could safely assume he was Flash Jr.

“What the hell are you doing here, Snart?” West demanded.

Len looked at Barry, surprised he was not trying to get down. Instead, Barry sat up and hissed at the detective, his tail swishing around angrily. “Okay there, Scarlet?” he asked calmly.

Barry turned his head and butted his head against Len’s jaw before looking over at the others and laying back down along Len’s forearm.

“Scarlet?” Snow repeated, looking at Barry with shock. “Is… is that Barry?” she squeaked.

“The one and only,” Len drawled, moving to place Barry on the computer console. Barry sat and curled his tail around his feet as he looked over the edge at Ramon. 

“Impossible!” West growled.

Barry glanced at his foster father before standing and head butting a container of twizzlers to the floor. Ramon went to grab them, but Barry swiped at him with a paw. Len grinned as Barry gingerly picked up one treat after another, walking them over to the middle of the room and laying them down until he had spelled out ‘Barry’.

Iris’ jaw dropped and she released her dad. “Oh my god! Barry?”

“Iris, be reasonable!” West argued. “He probably trained it to do that!” West turned his angry eyes on Len. “What have you done with my son?”

Before Len could respond Barry hissed loudly and began rearranging the candies, adding more as needed, until it spelled out ‘witch-spell’. 

Caitlin walked over and knelt down, slowly holding out a hand until she was close enough to stroke Barry’s head. He immediately pushed into the touch, running his entire body under her fingers. “Someone turned you into a cat?” she asked. Barry braced his front paws on her knees and nodded.

“This is insane!” West said loudly. “Only you could get yourself into this mess, Barry!”

“Dad! I’m sure Barry didn’t mean for this to happen. He’s just had another accident. You know he’s kind of clumsy,” Iris said tiredly. “He doesn’t even like cats.”

Len raised an eyebrow as Barry tensed and dropped back down onto all fours. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Scarlet was upset. Iris moved forward and reached out but Barry moved out of reach, jumping back up onto the computer console with his back to them. 

Flash Jr. stepped forward, arms crossed. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, first we have to find this witch,” Caitlin said, pointing to the twizzler words. “Once we’ve done that, we can find a way to reverse the spell. I should probably take some blood samples, too.” She took a couple of steps toward Barry but he quickly jumped at Len, who grabbed him instinctively. Barry scrambled up Len’s arms to his shoulders and hissed, it’s tail sticking straight up.

Len looked at her warily, turning slightly as if hiding Barry. “I don’t think he’s too fond of that idea.”

Caitlin’s expression turned stubborn. “Barry, I need to run some tests and see if we can figure out how this happened. There may be a scientific way to change you back.”

Barry growled and launched himself off Len’s shoulder and raced out of the cortex. A second later the boy sped out after him. Len eyed West warily as the hand holding the gun twitched at his side. 

“What’s your role in this, Snart?” the detective demanded.

“I found him last night,” he answered truthfully. “This morning I found out it was Scarlet and brought him here.”

“And you had nothing to do with the witch cursing him?” Iris scoffed.

The kid reappeared in the cortex, cradling one hand to his chest. Caitlin immediately reached out to inspect it. “He bit me,” the kid pouted. “I scooped him up to bring him back, and he sank his teeth into my hand.”

“He’s a margay,” Cisco said, unwrapping one of his rescued twizzlers.

“A what?” Iris asked.

Cisco pointed to the monitor in front of him. “I used facial recognition to try and figure out what species he is. He’s a margay. South American forest predator.”

“And this is helpful how?” West growled.

Cisco shrugged. “Well, Barry’s not from South America. I doubt he knows what a margay is. So...”

“So whoever cursed him is possibly from South America because they turned him into something they are familiar with,” Iris guessed. 

“Either that or it’s one hell of a coincidence,” Cisco said. “It’s not like margays are native to Missouri.”

“So we’re looking for a South American witch who may or may not live near a forest?” the kid asked as Caitlin bandaged his hand.

Len turned on his heel and began heading toward the exit. “Good luck with that,” he called out over his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” West demanded. “We need to find Barry!”

“Home,” Len drawled. “I did my good deed for the year. I brought the hero of Central City back to his loving family. Not my fault you lost him again.” 

Len chuckled as Iris’ mumbled ‘asshole’ reached his ears. He let himself back out of the labs and walked over to his bike where Barry was sitting on the saddle, cleaning his front leg. “And where do you think you’re going, kid?” he asked. 

Barry nimbly jumped at Len, who caught him easily enough. He raised his head and rubbed his cheek against Len’s chin and purred. Len couldn’t help smiling softly. “Fine. But if West comes looking, you’re taking the blame.”

Barry’s purr got louder for a moment before he jumped back onto the bike and slid down into the bag. Len pulled on his helmet and got on the bike. He needed some groceries first, then home.


	3. Time To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's gotten used to having Barry around. He likes the company. He likes the cuddling. Then Cisco calls and tells him they found a way to change Barry back.

“I cannot believe you still have that beast,” Lisa sneered as she let herself into the apartment. 

Len snorted as he continued to pet Scarlet with one hand while scrolling through the pictures on his phone with the other. Even as a cat Scarlet was pretty damn photogenic. “I’m thinking of getting him one of those cat trees. It would fit nicely between the window and the desk.”

Scarlet opened one eye and purred louder in appreciation. Len gave a quick scratch under his chin before resuming his strokes down Scarlet’s back. 

Lisa plopped down on the other end of the couch and glared at the former speedster. “I just don’t get the appeal. Cats are lazy, greedy, do nothing and shed everywhere. If you wanted a pet we could have gotten you a nice little terrier or even a cute bunny.”

Len rolled his eyes. “I don’t like dogs or rabbits. I like cats. Well, this one, anyway. He’s good company. He makes no demands beyond food. Plus, he keeps my feet warm at night.”

“I’ll buy you some fluffy socks,” she grumbled.

Scarlet uncurled and stood up, arching his back languidly before jumping down and heading toward the bathroom. Len smirked, knowing he was heading to the window so he could go outside for privacy. He refused to use a litter box, opting to do his business somewhere Len didn’t have to deal with it. Or maybe he was just embarrassed. Without being able to ask and get an answer that didn’t involve spilled spices, Len wasn’t sure.

“So, have you looked over the plans I gave you?” she asked eagerly.

Len huffed and picked up his beer. “We just hit a jewelry store three days ago, trainwreck. Give the heat time to die down.”

“I’m bored,” she complained. “You’ve been holed up here for two weeks, Mick’s off with Mardon, Rathaway and Walker on a job in Coast City, and Shawna’s busy with school.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Didn’t Pamela ask you to come visit?”

She pouted at him but Len had years of experience ignoring that. “I think you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Scarlet came walking back into the room. Len moved aside his beer so the cat could leap back up onto his lap. He took another drink and set it aside so he could resume his petting. “I’m not trying to get rid of you,” he corrected. “I’m taking a well-earned break. You should, too.”

Lisa’s eyes narrowed. “I would think you’d be more concerned with finding out what happened to the Flash. He’s still MIA.”

Len tensed slightly, but relaxed when Scarlet shifted and laid down, his tail flickering back and forth against Len’s stomach. “I’m sure he’s fine. He has a tendency to pop up when you least expect it.” Scarlet dug his claws in slightly, but Len danced his fingers along his fluffy side and he relaxed again. 

Lisa glared at the cat for another moment before standing up. “Maybe I will go visit Pammy. With the clown and Neuman both in Arkham, it’s a bit less weird in Gotham right now.”

“Be careful and call if you need anything,” Len ordered. Lisa pressed a kiss to his temple before leaving quickly. Once the door was closed and they heard the car start and pull away, Scarlet shifted onto his back and swatted at Len’s beer bottle. Len smirked and dangled it out of reach. “Bored, kid?”

Scarlet gave a rumbling purr before rolling over and jumping down. He sped over to the closet and scratched at it, giving Len wide, soulful eyes. Len chuckled and stood up, finishing his beer and tossing the bottle into the recycling bin by the front door. He opened the closet door and grabbed his coat, gun and holster. Once he was ready he opened the front door and Scarlet shot out, racing over to the bike and hopping up. Len locked the door and moved to the bike. He slung a leg over the seat and got comfortable. Scarlet slipped into the partially zipped jacket, his head sticking out. Soon they were driving along the outskirts of town, no destination in mind, just enjoying an evening ride.

*** 

Len was horny. Normally he would pick up someone from the bar or just take care of it himself. However, he had a problem, now. He didn’t like leaving Scarlet alone in the safe house. What if the witch came back? What if a dog got in? What if one of the Rogues came by and tossed him out? Going out to get laid wasn’t really an option. Neither was jerking off. Scarlet rarely left him alone, and there was absolutely no way he was doing that with Scarlet watching. So, Len had spent the day half-hard and half-annoyed. Scarlet seemed to know something was wrong, too. Every time he tried to curl up in Len’s lap, Len had pushed him off, which just made the speedster annoyed, as well. He had a couple of scratches to prove it. Currently, Scarlet was sitting on the back of the couch, glaring at Len.

“Leave me alone,” he grumbled when Scarlet inched closer. “Not in the mood, kid.” Suddenly Scarlet jumped and landed hard on Len’s lap, one paw making contact with his dick. Len lurched forward, shoving the lithe cat to the floor. “GODDAMNIT!” he gasped.

He turned to snarl at Scarlet, but froze when he saw the weird expression on the furry face. Scarlet gave a tiny, apologetic meow and Len sighed. “It’s okay, Scarlet. I’m not mad,” he mumbled, trying to ignore the throbbing in his crotch. He wasn’t in pain since Scarlet barely weighed anything, but the accidental touch had only served to remind him he was aroused.

Scarlet meowed again before speeding into the bathroom where he made that cute chittering noise. Curious, Len followed. Scarlet was standing on the sink, scratching at the medicine cabinet door. Len slid the door open and Scarlet raised up onto his back legs and grabbed a small bottle in his mouth. He dropped it into the sink and sat back on his haunches.

Len could feel his cheeks heating up as he picked up the bottle of waterproof lube. He looked at Scarlet, who was studiously licking at one paw. Len huffed with amusement. “Fine, but you stay in the living room. Got it?”

Scarlet looked up and nodded before head butting Len’s hand and jumping down. Len closed the cabinet and stepped into the short hall. Scarlet was curled up in the far corner of the couch, eyes closed as if asleep. Len smirked and headed to the bedroom.

***

Len didn’t recognize the number calling him, so he ignored it and let it go to voicemail. If it was important, they’d leave a message. Scarlet was curled up on his feet and he was sipping hot cocoa while watching Fred Astaire and Cyd Charisse. He had no intentions of moving unless absolutely necessary. A chime alerted him to a voice mail, so he played it.

“Um, Snart? This is Cisco. Cisco Ramon? Um, could you maybe let us know where you found Barry? We’ve tried everywhere we can think of, but no luck. We found the witch, but we can’t change him back until we find him. Call me back. And, um, thanks.”

Len set the phone aside and looked at Scarlet. His team could fix this. Scarlet would be Scarlet again. He should be scooping the cat up and racing to the labs. Right? So why was he feeling so reluctant?


	4. Can I Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len returns Barry to his team.

Len gave a soft sigh and wiggled his toes to wake Scarlet up. He blinked slowly a couple of times before yawning widely and rising up on his paws to stretch. Then he sat back down on his haunches and looked at Len curiously.

Len sighed and swung his feet off the couch and paused the movie. “Ramon called,” he said gruffly. “They found your witch.”

Scarlet’s eyes widened slightly and his tail stopped swishing. After a couple of seconds Scarlet walked across the couch and placed his front paws on Len’s chest, raising up to rub his head against Len’s chin. His tail wrapped around Len’s wrist, a soft brush of fur, before Scarlet jumped down and raced over to the closet. 

Len felt his heart shatter. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Of course the hero would be eager to return to his human life. Of course he would be ready to get away from here. Len forced himself to stand and stretch as if unconcerned. He walked to the closet and grabbed his jacket, gun and helmet. “Let’s go, kid,” he said coolly.

***

Len shrugged his jacket on and stepped out into the cool night air. After dropping Scarlet off to his loving team, he had immediately made his way to Saints, determined to have a few drinks and maybe even find a companion for a few hours of mindless pleasure. Instead he ended up nursing one beer in a dark corner, doing his best to remind himself that this was for the best. 

What? He expected the hero of Central City to remain his pet? He expected Barry ‘the Flash’ Allen to put aside his own life to keep his nemesis company? That was ridiculous. Scarlet was too important for that. Len would have to settle for the world-weary men and women that could be found here. And yet, he’s leaving alone and sober. 

A quick stop at the corner store and he’s back at the safe house. Len stepped inside without bothering to turn on the light. He hung up his coat, stored his gun and walked over to the kitchen for a glass and some ice before heading to the couch. He dropped down, poured a healthy shot of whiskey and took off his boots so he could swing his legs up onto the cushion. He leaned his back against the armrest and took a sip before setting the glass down and closing his eyes. 

If not for the beer earlier and the smooth whiskey still lingering on his tongue, Len might have had a stroke, or thrown a punch when a hand gently wrapped around his ankle. As it was, he shot upright and made a grab for the wrist attached to the wrist. His jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

“Scarlet?” he mumbled.

The speedster smiled shyly before crawling over the other arm of the couch and up Len’s body. He settled carefully on Len’s lap before laying his head on Len’s shoulder and nuzzling his jaw with his nose.

“Is this okay?” Scarlet whispered. 

Len swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump forming in his throat. “What are you doing?” he demanded, cringing when the words came out softer than he intended.

The speedster moved slowly, shifting his weight until he had pushed Len back into his previous position. A soft purr filled Len’s ear as Scarlet nuzzled a bit more. “Am I not welcome anymore?” he asked.

There was no mistaking the hopefulness in Scarlet’s words. It made something warm and sweet bloom in Len’s chest. “This is a very bad idea, Scarlet.”

The younger man lifted his head to look Len in the eye. “I’ve been enthralled with you for two years, Leonard. Your intelligence, your daring, your sex appeal and even your awful puns are very enticing. These past weeks I’ve felt safer than I can ever remember feeling before. I like you. I want to see if this thing I sense between us could be more. Tell me I’m wrong, tell me I’ve been imagining everything, and I’ll leave and never say another word about it. But if I’m not wrong, if you feel it, too, let me stay.”

Len couldn’t have stopped himself from caving even if he had actually tried. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the soft brown hair that tickled his jaw earlier. It was even softer that the fur he had gotten used to. He licked his lips and dropped his walls. “Stay.”

Scarlet’s smile was a thing of beauty. He settled back down against Len’s chest, purring again as Len wrapped his arms around him. 

***

(epilogue)

“Soooo...”

Len finished brushing his teeth and rinsed before looking at his speedster through the mirror. “So?”

Scarlet chewed on his bottom lip, a blush spreading over his cheeks before he squared his shoulders and opened the cabinet. He picked up the bottle of lube and glanced at Len from under his lashes. “Can I watch this time?” he mumbled.

Len smirked and turned to pull Scarlet flush against him. “I’d rather you participate,” he drawled huskily. Scarlet’s lusty whimper was music to his ears.


End file.
